Finally
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is the morning after Cibola is found. Is Emily and Patrick's moment together permanent or just a fling. I can't really describe this just that its sweet. RR


The cool air blew in from the window causing cold chills to run up her exposed skin, moving in closer to the body next to her for warmth she felt the tingling sensation of butterflies flitting about as she felt him against her. It had been many years since they had seen each other but now here she was lying in a bed in his arms, both of them naked from the night's excursions. They had both aged and it did show but none of that mattered what did was that they still loved each other and both of them admitted that they want to run to the other one all of those years ago. It was sad because they knew that they had been waiting for the other one thinking that they would come to them, Emily sat up on her and looked down Patrick.

He was still asleep with a smile on his face, Emily was happy to know that she was the one that put that smile there. She began to slowly play with his hair thinking about the happy times and the not so happy times, but over all she began to think of the night they had. They had discussed what was going on between them and Emily knew what it was, she hoped that it was the same for him. After a while she stood up and went into the bathroom and got a quick shower, just as she was finishing up she felt cool air touch her back.

"I hope you don't mind some company." Patrick whispered into her ear just before he kissed her neck.

"If you're the company I don't mind at all!" Emily smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly, once the two parted Emily helped clean him up while Patrick went about taking the conditioner from her hair. They didn't to say anything, just the two of them doing the simplest task and being gentle and considerate spoke volumes. Once they got out they began to dry off, Emily wrapped the towel around her self and knew she needed to talk to him. "What is going to happen between us? I mean with everything that has happened where do you want this to go?" Her heart pounded as she began to pray that she wouldn't be rejected.

"I love you, Emily. I have loved you since the first day I saw you, I hope that this is going to be what we should have had all those years ago. I want to take you out on dates to movies, dinners anything really. Then some time after that ask you to marry me again, of course I want to wake up every morning and go to bed every night with you beside me." Patrick now stood in front of her with his hands rubbing her arms; Emily began to cry light tears as he confessed what was in his heart.

"I was hoping you would say that!" She hugged him tightly which Patrick responded to, the two walked out of the bathroom kissing here and there. The new couple began to get dressed and just as Patrick put his shirt on and Emily had put on her bra the door flew open to reveal Ben, Abigail and Riley.

"Mom, have you seen Dad he never showed up to the meet…what is going on here?" Everyone stood in shock; Patrick quickly stepped in front of Emily so she wasn't exposed to everyone in the room. She quickly bent down and picked up her blouse and began to button it up, once she was almost done she stepped out from behind Patrick and looked at her son who had a look of shock.

"What is going on?" Ben began to look between the two as Riley and Abigail stood off to the side deciding it wasn't their place to get involved, Emily and Patrick looked at one another and knew they had to talk to him.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we all sat down and talked…calmly." Emily said easily and with her accent coming out.

"I don't think it will matter if we stand or sit." Replied Ben as he leaned against the wall with a look and pose that showed he was serious and he wasn't leaving with out his question answered.

"Should I…or you." Both Emily and Patrick stuttered simultaneously, the two laughed then Patrick looked over at Ben and began to speak.

"When we were separated in Cibola, something happened it was as if I was thirty years younger. I've always loved your mother and I always will and last night we discussed this we knew that with what happened at Cibola we couldn't just leave things anymore, we are both to old for that. So we talked and here we are now." Straight and pretty well to the point was Patrick's course of action, he didn't think he had to bring up that they did more than talk it was pretty obvious.

"What happened at Cibola?" Asked Ben, just before Patrick could answer Emily jumped in.

"We had came up to this pit thing and the only way across was to swing across, Patrick took a hold of some vines that were tied to a stone and went across. He ended up missing and was coming back, I got scared that he was going to get hurt or worse so I grabbed a hold of him to try and get him off. Instead though I ended up swinging along and we fell to the other side and we just laughed. After a moment we looked at each other and…I kissed him. At first I thought he's moved on with life and I am being stupid turns out I wasn't." Emily informed everyone of the time they were apart and what had happened between her and Patrick. Ben pushed off of the wall with his arms crossed and had look that showed he was thinking about what he had just been told.

"Is this permanent, I know you probably can't answer that but this isn't some…fling?" He just had to know what was going on, Emily and Patrick looked at one another and smiled.

"Permanent!" They said in unison and with smiles on their faces, Ben nodded and went up and hugged both of them who instantly hugged him.

"Just don't get her pregnant." Ben laughed which cause everyone else to start laughing, Emily looked over at Riley and Abigail and signaled them over into the hug. That night they all sat down to dinner where Ben raised his glass so he could give a toast.

"We have found a lost treasure but to me that isn't important what is important is my family. So this toast is for my parents. FINALLY!" Ben concluded as they all laughed and took drinks, Emily and Patrick looked at one another and had the same word go through their thoughts; finally.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! IT JUST CAME TO ME!


End file.
